Regret
by XiaLu BlackPearl
Summary: Penyesalan kedua insan yang harus terpisah karena kesalahpahaman yang terjadi di antara mereka. Bagaimana kisahnya? Bad summary -.- ( Cast : Oh Sehun EXO and OC )


Title : Regret

Author : Rinkai

Genre : Angst, Tragedy

Rating : General

Length : Ficlet

Main Cast :

Jung Min Ra ( OC )

Oh Sehun – EXO K

Other Cast :

Xi Luhan – EXO M

Disclaimer : OC is mine, plot is mine!

*Min Ra POV*

Sunday, 16 December 2012 , 08.59 A.M

" _Ku tahu kau tak menginginkanku  
__ namun__ anganku terus memikirkanmu  
__mencoba tuk menggapaimu  
__walau __itu takkan mungkin, aku tahu " _

_- From : Sehun_

" _Annyeong Minra.. sekarang kau sedang apa? Temani aku sms yuk, kau tidak keberatan kan? "_

" _Hey? Kau sedang apa? Biasanya kau membalas pesanku dengan cepat. "_

" _Hey, kau sudah tidur ya? Aku baru ingat kalau ini sudah larut malam. Memang lebih baik kau tidur lebih awal :) Goodnight! :) " -_

Ya, itu adalah kalimat yang sering dia ucapkan padaku. Namun sudah sebulan ini dia tak mengirimku pesan. Mungkin saja jika aku yang menyapanya lebih dahulu. Namun sesuatu menghalangiku, _Aku terlalu takut dia mengacuhkanku. _Aku takut dia tak membalas pesanku. Mungkin saja dia sibuk dengan tugasnya ataupun kegiatannya. Aku tidak ingin mengganggunya, baginya mungkin aku hanyalah robot yang dapat di ajak bicara kapan pun dia mau. Aku tidak boleh berharap lebih padanya, tak mungkin dia menginginkan diriku. Aku harus melupakannya!

Sunday, 16 December 2012, 01.31 P.M

" _Ku sanggup tuk __menahan rasa__  
__melihatmu bersamanya  
__walau __se__sak__ begitu terasa__  
__ namun__ ku tak __dapat__ ber__kata "_

Siang ini matahari terik sekali, aku mencari pohon rindang dan duduk dibawahnya. Disinilah aku selalu bersenandung dan menenangkan hatiku. Setiap ku mendapat masalah, aku selalu bernyanyi, dan pohon pun bergerak mengikuti setiap alunan dariku. Angin sepoi berhembus membelai lembut rambutku, seakan ikut bersimpati dengan keadaanku. Matahari memberikan semangat untukku, ia selalu memberi cahaya yang membuat hidupku ini tidak kelam.

Mereka tahu jika aku harus bertahan melihat Namja itu berbicara dengan Yeoja lain. Walau rasa sakit terus menjalar di dalam hati ini, tapi aku tahu, _aku tak dapat berbuat apa – apa. _Apa hakku untuk melarangnya?

Sunday, 16 December 2012, 02.01 P.M

" _Kau bukan__lah__ miliknya  
__ namun diriku pun tak punya__  
__ku lihat kau tersenyum__ bahagia__  
__walau __kutahu itu hanya untuknya "_

Angin masih terus membelai rambutku pelan, dan terkadang sedikit kencang. Tapi itu membuatku merasa lebih tenang. Aku menutup mataku perlahan mencoba merasakan udara disini, walau panas terik matahari masih menjalar di kulitku, aku tetap menyukainya. Aku menghirup udara dalam – dalam, seakan ini adalah hari terakhirku menikmati segala keindahan ini. Tiba – tiba ku teringat sesuatu, aku teringat akan dirimu. Aku tidak punya hak apa – apa atas dirimu, aku bukanlah milikmu, dan kau bukanlah milikku. Namun mereka pun tak memilikimu.

Ku teringat saat kau tersenyum, aku tak yakin itu untukku. Kucoba berbalik, terlihat Yeoja yang pernah mengisi hatimu tengah tersenyum padamu. Ya perih, ingin ku berteriak dan menangis pada saat itu juga, tapi itu mustahil.

Sunday, 16 December 2012, 02.41 P.M

" _Aku hanya menangis__i__diri__  
__takkan ada yang peduli  
__hanya __rintik hujan__ yang men__jadi saksi__  
__setiap butiran tangis yang kuber__i "_

Peramal cuaca mengatakan hari ini akan ada hujan. Dan kini langit telah mendung persis seperti hatiku yang kelam. Matahari bersembunyi di balik awan, tidak memberiku cahayanya lagi. Rintik hujan mulai deras menandakan mereka turut bersedih melihatku yang telah mengalirkan air mata. Awan – awan saling berbenturan, berlarian mencoba tuk mencari keadilan di Dunia ini. Namun halilintar menghentikan segalanya, bagai masalah yang bisa membuat diri terhentak dan menyesali segalanya.

_Takkan ada yang peduli,_ sekencang apapun diri mencoba berteriak, hanya menjadi gumaman pelan yang tertelan oleh gemerisik air hujan. Hanya rintik hujan yang menjadi saksi, setiap butiran tangis yang mengalir. Mencoba membuang segala kesedihan itu ikut larut di dalamnya. Hingga kini rintik – rintik hujan mulai berkurang, hanya tetesan yang tertinggal di dalamnya. Matahari muncul kembali di antara awan – awan, cahaya kini menyelimuti tempat ini. Pelangi menghiasi langit dengan warna indahnya membuatku semangat untuk terus berjuang melewati hidup ini.

Sunday, 16 December 2012, 04.00 P.M

" _Detik demi detik berlalu  
__ku tetap tak mendapatkanmu  
__walau ku gapai, kau menghindariku  
__seakan akulah __parasit__di hidup__mu__ "_

Ku tatap pelangi itu seiring dengan berjalannya waktu. Perlahan pelangi itu pun memudar, dan akhirnya menghilang. Bagaikan aku yang takkan pernah mendapatkan kesempatan untuk mendapatkan hatinya. Mencoba menggapainya pun itu mustahil, ia seakan mencoba menghindari diriku yang sudah terlanjur jatuh ke dalam lubang cinta yang tak pernah direncanakan. Aku tak menginginkannya, tapi hatiku ini tak dapat berdusta. Mungkin akulah parasit di hidupnya, membuat dirinya menghindariku.

Sunday, 16 December 2012, 04.23 P.M

" _Kau tersenyum padaku  
__namun itu senyuman __pilu__  
__kau memandang__ ke arah__ku  
__namun __pandangan itu terlihat semu "_

Ku selusuri jalan menuju rumahku. Aku berjalan pelan sembari menundukkan kepalaku. Dan ku teringat kembali wajahnya yang sedang tersenyum padaku, namun raut wajahnya menyiratkan kesedihan yang amat mendalam, membuatku merasa iba terhadapnya. Aku tak mengerti apa yang dia fikirkan saat itu, ku harap dia tidak mendapat masalah berat apapun. Terkadang ia memandang ke arahku, kucoba berbalik lagi dan aku tak melihat siapapun. Aku merasa bahagia, namun saat ku kembali memandang ke arahmu, kau sudah tak memandangku lagi. Apa maksudmu? Apa kau kecewa padaku? Apa aku pernah melakukan kesalahan padamu? Kumohon jelaskan padaku.

Sunday, 16 December 2012, 05.00 P.M

" _Aku __bersalah padamu__  
__aku terlalu mengharapkanmu  
__terlalu memikirkanmu  
__r__asa tak nyaman menghampirimu "_

Kini aku sudah berada di depan jendela kamar dengan badan basah kuyup. Pohon tak mampu melindungiku dari derasnya air hujan dan besarnya angin berhembus, membuat bulu kudukku berdiri kedinginan meminta untuk di tutupi. Aku mengambil posisi duduk di depan jendela, mengawasi tiap tetesan air hujan yang membasahi tanah. Semakin lama rintik – rintik air hujan menjadi deras. Ku pandangi air hujan yang mengalir di jendelaku, ku letakkan jemariku di jendela. _Dingin._ Dingin yang kurasa sama seperti saat aku memikirkannya. Rasanya aku serba salah antara mencintainya atau tidak, terkadang aku menyesalinya. Seharusnya aku tidak mencintainya, aku salah. Dia pasti merasa tidak nyaman oleh kehadiranku. Aku harus melupakannya. Ku putuskan untuk mengakhiri hari ini. Semoga esok hari lebih baik dari hari ini.

Monday, 17 December 2012, 03.40 P.M

Tidak! Aku menghilangkannya! Aku menghilangkan buku Diary ku yang berharga itu. Kumohon, semoga ada seseorang yang berbaik hati mengembalikan buku tersebut, karena di dalam buku tersebut banyak sekali tulisanku mengenai Sehun. Aku tidak ingin Sehun sampai membacanya. Dan semoga saja yang menemukan bukuku itu tidak memiliki niat buruk untuk memberitahukan kepada seluruh murid sekolah, dan membuatku malu di hadapan Sehun. Tuhan tolong aku.

Tuesday, 18 December 2012, 04.00 P.M

Akhirnya buku Diary ku ini kembali. Dan hari ini, aku melihat Sehun duduk sendiri di taman, aku tak berani menyapanya. Aku hanya menatapnya dari kejauhan. Tapi entah bagaimana bisa Sehun tahu jika aku memerhatikannya? Tiba – tiba saja dia melihat ke arahku dengan wajah pucatnya, dan matanya pun sayu, tidak seperti biasanya_. _Aku ingin segera menghampirinya dan menanyai keadaannya. Tapi, ku urungkan niatku dan segera menuju kelas, meninggalkan Sehun sendiri. Perasaanku tidak enak, tapi aku berusaha tuk mengabaikannya. Mungkin aku saja yang terlalu berlebihan.

Wednesday, 19 December 2012, 03.50 P.M

Aku tidak melihatnya di sekolah. Dia tidak datang hari ini. Aku tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan Sehun tidak masuk sekolah hari ini, tak ada yang mengetahuinya. Tuhan, semoga dia tidak apa – apa, terlebih kemarin aku melihat wajahnya yang pucat pasi, aku semakin mengkhawatirkan keadaannya.

Thursday, 20 December 2012, 04.21 P.M

Aku tidak melihatnya, aku rindu akan sosoknya. Tak sedikit yang mengatakan bahwa Sehun di rawat di Rumah Sakit karena penyakitnya yang parah. Ada juga kabar lain yang mengatakan bahwa Sehun pindah sekolah. Tuhan, kumohon jangan pisahkan aku darinya.

*Friday morning*

" benarkah?! Aaaa... aku tidak percaya! " jerit salah satu siswi di kelasku, butiran air mata mulai turun dari ujung matanya.

" aku juga tidak percaya! Bagaimana bisa.., our prince is..., " ucap siswi lainnya, dan kalimatnya terpotong oleh kehadiran Luhan di ambang pintu kelasku. Luhan adalah namja populer di sekolah ini dan juga merupakan sahabat dekat Sehun. Kemudian Luhan berjalan ke arah bangkuku dan menarik lenganku tiba - tiba.

" ikut aku, " seru Luhan, aku mencoba melepaskan tanganku dari cengkramannya. Namun dia menahanku dengan erat. Dia berbisik pelan padaku, " ini mengenai Sehun, " aku terkesiap dengan ucapannya, akhirnya aku mengikuti langkahnya menuju luar kelas. Para siswi di kelasku saling berbisik dan memandangku tidak suka.

Akhirnya kami sampai di taman, tapi ku lihat Luhan terdiam membuatku merasa semakin gelisah karena Luhan akan memberitahuku kabar tentang Sehun.

" Bagaimana kabar Sehun ? Dia baik – baik saja kan? " tanyaku pelan tapi sedikit memaksa.

" sebaiknya kau duduk dulu, " tuturnya pelan. Aku pun duduk di bangku taman mengikuti permintaannya. Dia pun ikut duduk di sebelahku. Kemudian dia memberiku sepucuk surat yang aku tak tahu apa maksudnya. Luhan menghela nafas dengan berat, dan mulai berbicara.

" kumohon jangan kecewa mendengarnya, " aku mengangguk dengan perasaan gelisah menyelimutiku, " Sehun terkena gagal jantung, sedari kecil dia sudah memiliki jantung yang lemah. Orangtuanya mencoba mencari jantung untuk menggantikan jantung Sehun, tapi saat operasi kemarin, jantungnya hanya berfungsi sebentar, dan tadi pagi aktivitas jantungnya berhenti. Pihak Rumah Sakit sudah mencoba memakai alat pemacu jantung tapi tetap tak berhasil menyelamatkan nyawanya. Hingga akhirnya dia... meninggal pagi ini, "

Rasanya seperti ada halilintar yang menerkam hatiku. Perih, dan butiran air mata mulai menghiasi wajahku. Jadi, saat Sehun terduduk di bangku ini dengan wajah pucat, dia sedang sakit? Tuhan, mengapa aku tidak menghampirinya untuk terakhir kali.

" dan dia titip pesan padaku, jika dia meninggal, dia memintaku untuk memberikan surat ini padamu, surat ini di tulis Sehun saat dia masih dapat bergerak, kumohon jaga surat ini baik – baik, "

Tuhan, mengapa kau membuat hatiku begitu berat untuk merelakan Sehun. Luhan memandangku prihatin, kemudian memberiku sebuah pelukan dan terus mengusap kepalaku lembut. Aku tidak bisa berhenti menangis.

Friday, 21 December 2012, 07.19 P.M

_Dear Minra_

_Annyeong, bagaimana kabarmu? Sudah berapa lama kita tidak saling berbincang? Maaf jika aku menjauhimu dan tidak mengirimmu pesan. Aku melakukan itu karena aku ingin tahu seberapa jauh kau menyukaiku. Tetapi kau tampak sama sekali tidak peduli tentang itu, kau seakan memang bosan berbicara denganku. Seakan kau membalas pesanku dengan terpaksa agar aku tidak marah._

_Aku sering memandangmu dari jauh, namun aku takut jika kau merasa terganggu karena setiap kali aku memandangmu, kau membalikkan wajahmu, seakan tak suka dengan kehadiranku, hingga akhirnya aku memalingkan pandanganku ke arah lain dengan senyum pahit yang menghiasi wajahku._

_Aku ingin tersenyum padamu, dan aku ingin melihat kau juga tersenyum padaku. Namun setiap kali aku mencoba tersenyum padamu, kau tak membalasnya, dan kau memalingkan wajahmu. Membuat diriku bagaikan sampah di hadapanmu._

_Aku terus merutuki diriku sendiri, hingga akhirnya aku mencoba mengikutimu. Aku melihatmu terduduk di padang rumput luas. Kau terus menulis di buku –yang menurutku diary- yang kau pegang. Kau juga menyanyi dengan merdu. Dan tiba – tiba hujan datang, ingin aku menghampirimu dan memberimu sebuah pelukan hangat, tapi aku menahannya. Aku tidak ingin kau merasa terganggu. _

_Esok adalah kesempatanku untuk mengambil buku diarymu. Maaf jika aku tidak sopan. Namun setelah membacanya aku terkejut, ternyata aku salah paham dan kau pun juga merasakan hal yang sama. Namun aku teringat kembali, aku hanya memiliki waktu seminggu untuk hidup. Aku tidak begitu yakin dengan operasi jantung yang akan aku jalani. Jika aku masih di takdirkan hidup, mungkin aku akan menjadi pendamping hidupmu. Jika tidak, mungkin aku memang bukanlah takdirmu._

_Kaulah Yeoja pertama dan terakhir yang pernah ku cinta dengan tulus. Aku tidak pernah mencintai siapapun selain dirimu, aku tak pernah mencintai mantan kekasihku, aku hanya kasihan dengannya. Mungkin ini adalah karma karena aku membuatnya sakit hati, hingga akhirnya aku tidak di izinkan untuk bersamamu._

_Minra, ku mohon maafkan aku atas kesalahanku karena tidak terus terang padamu tentang perasaanku. Dan ku mohon jangan tangisi aku lagi, tolong lupakanlah aku, aku tidak ingin kau merasa sedih jika aku meninggalkan dirimu. Maaf jika hari – hari terakhir ini aku menjauhimu karena aku tidak ingin membuatmu kecewa karena penyakitku. Kumohon maafkanlah aku._

_From Sehun_

" _Kan kucoba tuk melupakanmu  
__dan tak mengharapkanmu  
__walau itu sangat __sulit bagiku__  
__tetap akan kulakukan untukmu__ "_

Mungkin inilah kalimat yang akan mengakhiri kisah hidup antara aku dan Sehun yang kuberi nama _Regret_. Sebuah kesalahpahaman yang membuat ku menyesali segalanya. Aku tak dapat menahan rasa sakit ini. Tapi aku harus rela melepasnya. Walau itu sangatlah sulit, tapi aku akan melakukannya.

Natal yang akan ku lewati sebentar lagi, bukanlah takdirku merayakan bersamanya. Tapi waktu akan terus berjalan walau tanpa dirinya di sampingku. Sehun, berbahagialah dirimu di surga sana, suatu saat aku percaya kita akan bersama lagi.

*fin*


End file.
